Idea Bunny
by Neko-Renku
Summary: Ami kills Amu because she pleaded for her to. Now Ami has created a mentally unstable mask so that she won't have to go to prison. Everyone falls for it. Adopted!
1. The Beginning

**AN: I came up with this starter plot after watching the movie sucker punch and I actually based it upon my sister asking me to kill her and me doing it. This is just a starter and anyone who wants this plot can message me and I will let them have this little fragment. I really just replaced the names with two anime sisters that I remembered. You can call this an AU story I guess. I will make another chapter including the name of the person who chose to take this story on after they message me. I'm not the best fanfic writer but this is just the idea.**

**Prologue/ Chapter 1**

**By: Neko-Renku**

"Shoot me," the girl said with tears in her eyes, "Please just do it!"

"Amu...okay," The brunette replied gravely.

"BANG!" the pinkette fell to the ground with a hole in her forehead, tears rolling down her face, and an angelic smile on her lips.

"I give you freedom at the price of death, my dear sister," The younger one whispered as she cried.

When the police came across the two sisters it was because the younger had called 911 saying she shot her sister. The young girl knew what card she would play, she would play the mentally unstable card so that she would go to the psych ward instead. Almost immediately she began to crawl into the mask of an innocent confused babyish type of personality. She began with playing imaginary games and with 'invisible' friends. The next step was talking in third person, which was hard for her mind to process sometimes. The guards had become more fond of her as she made herself seem mentally younger and younger. Sometimes a guard would ask her why she did it and she would reply that Amu had pleaded for her to do it, and so she did. Sighing sadly, that guard would walk away saying, "Poor girl, she probably didn't mean it literally..."

One guard in particular she liked, he would always inform her on her trial and things of the outside world. She would ooh and awe and sometimes even drop her act for a minute. This was also why she hated him, he got in the way of her act all the time! She had to hide her tears and sob as quietly as possible while pretending to be asleep. She cried and whined for Amu throughout the night as she awaited her trial. During this time she began to call herself, Oni and Amu, Tenshi. She suffered behind that mask and yet nobody would notice. Well, that was what she thought anyway.

"Today is the day, Tenshi," the brunette thought.

The guards made her go through the average procedures before leading her to a police car. The police men were unresponsive as she tried to talk with them in third person, even going so far as to introduce her imaginary friend 'Rue'. Since they were unresponsive, 'Rue' and her talked and laughed about their adventures over the years. Finally, they arrived at the court house! She was getting tired of making up lies and stories. News people were there talking about the case in front of cameras until she appeared, and then they rushed to find information from her. She always replied with, "Oni will answer all questions for Oni when she sits down."

"Ami Hinamori, you are being charged with first degree murder what do you plead?" The judge questioned.

"But Oni just did as Angel wanted Oni to do," She replied as if confused.

"What do you mean Hinamori and who is 'Tenshi' and who is 'Oni'," the judge imposed.

"You all call Oni, Ami and you also call Tenshi, Amu!" She replied joyously.

"What do 'Oni' and 'Tenshi' mean do you know?" was the next question.

"Oni means demon and Tenshi means Angel, don't you know any Japanese judge person?" Ami tilted her head.

"I do not know any Japanese Ami, but only I am aloud to ask questions here."

"Oh, ok!"

"Now can you recount what happened which lead to Amu's death?"

"Well Tenshi had been getting this empty, sorrowful look in her eyes every time we left for school. Oni went to a different school so she doesn't know what happened to Tenshi there, but Tenshi didn't want to tell anyone. When she came to pick Oni up her eyes were red and her clothes were wrinkled. Tenshi did everything she could to protect Oni. When Tenshi and Oni were home alone for once, Tenshi asked Oni to shoot her in the forehead to end the pain. Oni only wanted Tenshi to feel better, but Tenshi left Oni alone! Hey Judge person, will Oni ever see Tenshi again? If so, will Tenshi be happy instead of tortured and sad?" Ami's tears flowed freely for once and for once she sobbed aloud in front of all those people like the 8 year-old she was.

"Ami, you are not a demon, but I hereby charge you to be mentally unstable and in need of major help," This was said with a wavering voice by the judge through the dying sobs of someone that was but a child and should not of had to taint there hands so early on.

The hammer was slammed down and the proceeding ended at that moment. Ami would go to a mental hospital and 'get better' there. Ami was actually sad that they didn't just kill her then and there, but she would meet real mental patients unlike herself. Here is where the secrets, mysteries, and new beginnings unfold.


	2. Of Guards and Feelings

A/N: Thanx for the super sweet review DemonWitchCat! Because of that I will continue to write this story until someone adopts it! By the way ideas are ALWAYS welcome.

I NO OWN SHUGO CHARA*sobs*

**Of Guards and Feelings**

Oni had been waiting all day to be transferred, but she was scared. What would the other patients be like? Would they like her? Could they possibly see through her act? These thoughts kept going into a full circle the whole time she waited for her ride. To her going there would also mean keeping up this act all of the time, too. She just knew she would slip up!

"Hey, mister guard? Oni would like to know the nice guard's name please."

"The name's Ikuto Tsukimori, don't forget it kid."

"Oni will never forget Iku-kun's name! Why would she?" Ami was sad to leave and curious about why she would forget.

"Because you and your sister are a lot alike. I knew her you know," Ikuto stated looking at you with an unreadable expression.

"Eh! You knew Tenshi also? Did you notice what she was feeling also? Why didn't you help her!" at the end of her questions her mask became cracked.

"My answer is that I couldn't because she would not accept my help or tell me what was wrong, Ami," He truely looked forlorn to her.

"It's okay Iku-nii! Tenshi and Oni will both forgive you because you're nice. Oni also misses Tenshi, so we can miss her together!" Ami replied, trying so hard to ease his sadness.

Ikuto tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace. They both spent their time passing stories about Amu back and forth. To her this was a relief and a freedom of release to her feelings. She hoped Iku-nii gained the same relief. The time came that they were to part, though.

"Hey Iku-nii, you'll remember me right?" She asked hesitatingly.

"I'll remember you as long as you remember me," Ikuto said teasingly.

"It's a promise!"


	3. Adoption accomplished

**I'm really happy that I've gotten more than 0 reviews on this story! But someone has officially adopted it now. that someone is XxAmutoLoversxX. I ask that those of you who like this fic will continue to read it when AmutoLovers updates and starts writing this story.**

**Demonwitchcat- you caused me to write a second chapter to this story, thank you.**

**Pure Innocence Flowing Time- you told me that my story was original and nothing else was like it. That is something that caused me to be happy and almost made me cry.**

**All of you (including amutolovers) are so kind! I don't see how any of you can be satisfied by my super short chapters. I guess I might make some more stories thanks to you peeps.**

**"Be something your proud of for if you can't be proud, then no one else will be either"**


End file.
